


DA-KA One Shot Collection

by pass19



Category: Men'Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: 转正的PlanB





	1. Chapter 1

跟教授家的小孩谈恋爱的弊端之一是没办法翘课.

前一天表白成功在ins秀恩爱,第二天上大课,教授点名的时候,特别看多他两眼,不置可否,说了一句下次往前坐坐,就让他坐下,继续下一个人.

大卫身量高,常驻最后一排,听课做笔记,偶尔摸摸鱼,教授开了金口让他往前坐,一整课下来,没少被后座的人拍肩膀,低头弯腰,能不能把毛线帽摘下.

大卫很配合,缓缓摘下了毛线帽,长长的打卷的头发没了拘束,像是一朵炸开的蘑菇云,砰的占据了后座全部视野.

“还是戴上吧＂

大卫把帽子往头上扣，抱着手机在课桌的掩护下给男朋友发信息＂我要不要去剪个短发？＂

＂为什么，我很喜欢你现在这个，像迪斯尼大烟花＂大卫笑起来，狠心糟蹋着他那张希腊雕像脸．

教授的制裁只会迟到，不会缺席＂大卫，起来回答为什么这个函数Ｔ１Ｔ２两个变量是同方向＂

——

入秋之后，学校走道分为两种人，穿短袖和穿羽绒，他们互看对方为外星人，并且坚信自己才是正确的穿着方式。

经院教学楼正对风口，东海岸的风吹过，愉快的刮掉了人半层皮。大卫帽子围巾手套和短款防风外套全副武装，抱着午餐外卖盒子在楼梯转角等男朋友下课。教授的宝贝儿子也躲不开了午饭时间的必修课。卡卡抗着舍瓦每三秒扫射一次的目光，一心二用，每五分钟给男朋友发"好饿"的信息，换了四种颜色的笔在笔记本上抄笔记。舍瓦在他身边站了一会，挑剔了半年，指着笔记说标点符号用错了。

舍瓦年轻的时候对拖堂深恶痛绝，以至于自己当了教授了，永远只早不迟，然而因扎吉携手外校亲友兼男友外出开会前，抓着所有人开会再三强调他家小崽子的人生安全。舍瓦在讲台上憋了半天，学生们在台上面面相觑，只得手一挥让人散了。

卡卡两步并三步跳出去，像只垂耳大兔子。

舍瓦解答完了课后疑问一出来，看到大卫背了两个斜挎包，目测里面装着两台手提两份课本笔记不算其他零碎资料。卡卡一手饮料一手汉堡，大口大口的咬着，腮帮子的鼓鼓的。小男友看他怎么看怎么好，笑嘻嘻的用纸巾帮他擦嘴角。说吃慢点，不急，我已经让朋友在图书馆占好位置。

两个巴西人在十五度以上的天气，用毛线围巾手套把自己捆成了两只的厚实的大动物，头靠头鼻尖碰鼻尖讨论着过冬食物储存计划。

舍瓦磕了一声，没人理他，两声，大动物的耳朵被耳罩盖的严严实实的。三声，迎头就是一阵风在他的喉咙撞的正着，咳得撕心裂分。

卡卡担忧的看着他"安德烈，天气冷了要多穿点"大卫在一旁附和，疯狂点头。

在十五度的天气里穿着短袖还被寒风阴了一把，实在有辱乌克兰名声，舍瓦抬手拍个照发在经院教师群


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 转正的PlanB

考完对答案是个很不好习惯的,更别说80%的题目都是小论文,脱了层皮的黑眼圈患者围成圈有气无力叫嚣着.

 

 

“走,去酒吧庆祝一下,”

 

 

“不了,我只想回去倒头就睡了,不要跟我提咖啡,要吐了”

 

 

“让我一个人去NY,你不担心我的人身安全吗”大卫喊完,被无神的视线扫视,才意识到分贝超标了,他抱着电话哀求道”身高189和我不得不一个人去NY玩是两回事”

 

 

于是电话被无情的放鸽亲友挂断了.

 

 

看着发黑的手机屏幕,他不得不抑制住崩溃心态,翻出Plan C——退票退房找假期兼职。

 

 

“怎么了”他的肩膀被人撞了一下，转头是卡卡。

 

 

人美心善品行好，基础扎实讲课佳，内网票选我想跟他谈禁忌恋的教授排名top3，顺替他还是大卫初中时，隔壁高中的学长，同个教会的会友，大卫的初恋兼带微观助教。

 

 

卡卡自带神父气场，特别是考试前一个周，学生哭哭啼啼进去办公室，然后无欲无求的出来了。大卫没忍住，跟卡卡开始吐苦水，还把自己精心规划一个月的旅游攻略递给卡卡看。

 

 

“我都是预定了双人份”大卫越想越头疼，甚至酝酿出借机约饭的小心思。

 

 

卡卡把手帐上几页翻来覆去的看了好几遍，抬着头问道“我可以和你一起去NY？”

 

 

大卫“？？？？？？？？？”

 

 

卡卡误会了这份迟疑，他开始扳着手指盘点带上他出行的好处“我很配合的。绝对挑剔你安排的行程。我体力很好可以跟着你走一上一天也不喊。而且你父母也认识我，有我在，你去哪玩他们都不会过问”卡卡把跟自己同行说的好处说的如同中了五百万头奖，实在找不到理由，他仰着头看着大卫，摆出他的万试万灵的哀求神情“我一直很想去NY，please”

 

 

像小鹿。这是大卫在看到这双圆圆的下垂，满怀哀求与期待的眼睛后的唯一感想。如果不是在巴西，用小鹿来形容一个男性是饱含恶意，大卫肯定会把卡卡的备注名改成班比。贬义词内涵太微妙，想的自己一颗心翻来搅去。

 

他听到了自己声音说“和我去纽约，我们只能坐经济舱，住青旅”

 

“真的吗，我从来没住过青旅，一直很想去试试”

 

“我们还要坐地铁巴士”大卫强调。

 

“我可以偷偷藏起一个投币纪念？”卡卡小小声的问了一个很坏的问题。

 

大卫深吸一口气“我们会走很多少路只吃流动餐车”

 

卡卡特别冷静拿出手机，点开了手机记事本，里面存着他从ins，tw里

收集回来了全纽约的美食攻略，专门分出一栏给流动餐车。

 

这一切不应该是这样的，他当然有想过和卡卡一起去NY，坐头等舱，逛第五大道，看时代广场，住在市中心，吃遍米其林三星。这才对，这才是和卡卡一起旅行的应有的样子。在他认识卡卡一段时间后，从别人口中知道卡卡的家境优越，他第一反应居然不是初恋夭折，而是理所当然，金钱财富就应该堆砌在他脚下。在看到卡卡骑着二十多万的手制自行车代步，穿着阿玛尼的私人高定做日常服，大卫做的旅游攻略预算从五位数往上跳——跳到毕业后三年都有点悬。

 

可是卡卡却趴在他肩膀上问他“我可以和你一起去旅行吗”

 

大卫拿出手机，用作掩饰“你来的时间刚刚好，再晚一点我就取消了机票”

 

卡卡笑着说“我的运气一直很好的”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day

这蠢透了,非常非常蠢,然而大卫还是这么做了.

 

今年的万圣节,迪斯尼弄得COCO专题,万寿菊花瓣,吉他弹奏remember me,不停不停的疯狂的跳舞,南美洲奇异的共性看的人心动不已.第一波图透的时候,卡卡已经上蹦下跳赶作业赶实验,抱着因扎吉撒娇索要十月底的假期.

因扎吉没办法从原本见底的休假额度里,东拼西凑的拨了三天给他,虽然他一从美国回来能被现实抽打的面有菜色.

大卫很能理解卡卡对迪斯尼的爱,拜托那可是迪尼斯,孩子的童年和终极梦想,更别说COCO上映的时候,他和卡卡携手驻扎电影院把这部电影看了三遍.他们买票订机票酒店,把美国迪斯尼的地图倒背如流.

卡卡的哀求发挥了重大作用,提前了几天完成了任务,完美的错开了秋假和期中放风的学生,不需要太多的排队时间就能跟玩偶拥抱,卡卡喜欢米奇,抱着不愿撒手,米妮在旁边叉腰,大卫拿这个当背景摆鬼脸自拍.

一个一个的机动项目,他们都把动画电影前前后后看的无数遍,可以说他们的英语就是看迪斯尼学的,不需要FP,排队的时候指着背景聊起了场景和剧情.从过山车下来,出口有即时抓拍,他们一人要了一张.

大卫想着回去时,背着卡卡把照片缩小尺寸塞进了钱包里.照片里卡卡笑得傻兮兮。玩机动游戏不能戴帽子，所有头发被大风狠狠的往后梳，露出光洁的额头，看起来像对般配的小情侣，而不是一对朋友学长学弟。

看花车游行时，他们手牵手跑到了队伍最后面。迪斯尼是个巨大的魔法阵，一切都是真的，蹦蹦跳跳的角色在终点会有定点动作，他们大方的对观众疯狂抛飞吻，wink。直到大大铁闸门缓缓关上，他们才从伟大的冒险中醒来。

买了两个雪糕，两瓶橙汁，看了舞台剧，跟着背诵狮子王台词，跟Marvel英雄握手，抱怨暴走的扯不回来的系列电影。四处走走停停，在五点多匆匆吃个晚饭，早早跑去占位置等着烟花汇演。

天色变暗，人群渐渐增多，工作人员开始划分区域，音乐响起。先是一场过场。音乐烟花投影，小美人鱼狮子王美女野兽，从最开始手绘成片到最新的成片。

大卫拽着卡卡的手摇着，迫不及待的想要跟他说话。大卫转头看过，卡卡仰着头专心看着烟花，流光倒映在卡卡眼睛像是星光。

大卫愣住了。

表演结束之后，卡卡还是意犹未尽，他扳着手指头数着每个画面每一束烟花每一个故事，热泪盈眶。

“好像再看一遍”卡卡感慨着。

这样做蠢透了，真的真的蠢透了，他乐意哄身边的人开心，没心没肺，作怪扮丑。可是对着卡卡，他又想让自己看起来英俊一些好看一些。

可是卡卡想看烟花，而凑巧大卫身上带着一束小小烟花。

大卫摘下了毛绒帽，没有束缚的打着卷的头发炸开，像是在海底招展的海藻。又想一束黑漆漆的小小的小烟花。

卡卡跳着抱着大卫的头，不停的揉“看来我拥有了一个随身烟花表演”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One More Happy Day

节日像是密不透风的铁门突然被撕裂出一道缝隙,透着光,时不时有阴影掠过,躺在床上的人用被子盖过头,小心翼翼的露出一双眼睛窥视着.

就像是赫拉克勒斯经过九道试炼可以成神,熬过考试周的学生迎来了长假.

在骑单车赶往北校区参加考试的过程,一路上看到了,掉了一地骨头的骷髅,双辫子的安娜贝尔,巴拉巴拉说个不停的比利,还有不踩单车转而坐在无人机上的竖锯,大卫反应过来,跟学长约好了考完试看修女首映,难怪今年校园万圣节装扮被James Wan的角色们屠板了.偶尔能看到穿着连体睡衣的行人,上到苹果,下到西兰花,能承包一整条的早午晚三餐还不打折.

大卫忍不住好奇,这群人是怎么在考试周还能挤出时间耗费心思的装扮,难道一边看课件一边对着镜子化妆吗.他今年选择的角色普通到没有特色的程度,是南瓜杰克,因为吝啬被天堂拒之门外,因被捉弄恶魔连地狱通行证都收不到的可怜,高高瘦瘦的骷髅提着南瓜灯.讨巧的是,大卫没有戴帽子,而是把爆炸的,打着细密小卷的蓬蓬头用一次性染色剂染成了亮眼的橘黄色,远远望去像一颗大南瓜插在了slender man的头上.他换着燕尾服,用黑白油墨画了骷髅妆容,背着斜挎包走近课室,迎来一片叫好的口哨声.

虽然GSI还没够资格上课,监考还是没问题,穿着连体恐龙服的教授来课室转了一圈,给每人派了一颗巧克力,就走了.卡卡去拿卷子,晚来一点—

同样是穿燕尾服,,卡卡身上那套要精致多了,服帖笔直,衬衫比外套多出一个指头,下一秒就能出席音乐会的装扮.他用最白色号的粉底扑的满脸灰白,没有一丝血色,眼下是青黑的阴影,自下颚往上延伸出细密的裂纹,这让大卫想到有次旁观艺术学院的朋友制陶,一不留神,褐色的陶土干裂,留下同样难看粗暴的纹路.朋友跟他讲解久远的昌南国,有种瓷器,莹莹润白,却又大片裂纹犬牙交错,美得不可思议,大卫学着朋友难听的口音-璺。

在大卫眼里，比起不见天日的吸血鬼，卡卡像是冰裂纹化身成人，他走上台，笑着打招呼“trick or treat”

学生们不约而同喊了“Treat”如果可以，他们愿意用今年份的巧克力换来卡卡的小小通融，然而作为回报，卡卡把考试卷和一小袋什锦糖果包递给他们。巧克力很好吃，软糖很好吃，考试不难很烦，一打草稿纸根本不够用好吗——

考试结束，一个个把卷子放回讲桌，卡卡在名单勾着名字清点。

大卫在教学楼门口等着，骑着他的大单车，卡卡把收回来的卷子给导师送去，晚风吹着他的南瓜头一动一动。

卡卡踩着小步子，小心翼翼的从教学楼走出，一把扑在大卫的背上“吓到你了吗？”单车摇摇摆摆，幸亏大卫腿长踩着地上撑住了。他一转头就能看到卡卡的脸，妆容精致过分，像是这张漂亮的脸上真的皲裂渗血干涸，他忍不住用手抚上，好奇的，不自觉地说道“为什么你这样还可以这么好看”

然后他看着漂亮的,精致的,高傲的吸血鬼,嘴唇一开一合,一派天真无辜的说道”既然你都夸奖我好看,为什么不亲吻我呢”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Debugging.

放空来的不合时宜。四周乱哄哄的，导师和GSI肩并肩盯着电脑上的code，吵了半天没个结果。大卫十分后悔，为什么当初没有选修物理系，这样他就能研发时空机回到过去。在大魔王循循善导“Ricky当初也选了这门课，成绩还很不错”，及时劝住自己，别被爱情蒙住双眼选了编程这门课。

不是什么重大事项，他选了一门编程，交了一个小程序的作业，结果在autograde里跑了数量200+的test case，都是完美的0分，惊动了带着了三个幼崽的博导围观半小时，什么bug都没看出来，就在他犹豫着要不要去博导办公室借一只小黄鸭时，被告知继续debug，再不然再在AG里多跑几次——

OK，everything fine，fuck you.

如果不是他的正在实验室里正在赶data的男朋友给他打了个电话，估计他能把电脑一合，零分作业一交，跑去了找男朋友吃午饭了。

大卫拿着电话理直气壮的往外跑，留着自己的电脑在讲台上，散热口呼啦呼啦的跑测试案例“嘿，office hour 结束了吗？”

“其实也能说是结束的”大卫有气无力的靠着墙站着，仗着自己长腿长手怎么站都不难看，后脑勺抵着墙，满腹委屈的跟卡卡抱怨刚才课堂发生的灾难——抱歉啊你的作业有问题，但是我们看不出问题在哪，你加油哦，么么哒——

卡卡听得很认真，连嗯嗯这种应付性的语气词都没有，大卫抱怨完了额，他说“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”

“??”谈了恋爱后，似乎连表情都能通过电波传播。

“坏消息是皮波难得回学校，约了我吃饭。嘿别忙着哀嚎，往好得想，至少从他手下顺利出师，很容易得到别人高看。对了还有一个好消息。你可以让他帮看作业，看完之后我们可以一起吃午饭？”

“因扎吉教授怎么办，他不是约了你吗？”

“以我对皮波的了解，估计他看完了你的作业会被你蠢得吃下饭”

“这是好消息？”大卫被卡卡一本正经的语气逗笑了，跟路过的朋友挥手打招呼。

“你的作业搞定了，还能和我一起吃饭这不是好消息吗/?”

“好的，我不得不说这的确是个第二好的消息？”

“什么是第一好？”大卫能想象出卡卡气鼓鼓的样子。

“当然是你答应我的表白”

“你知道吗，幸好我不是autograder不然听到这句话我立刻给你打满分”

 

天气变冷了，卡卡和大卫两个巴西崽子已经穿上了薄羽绒，因扎吉还能穿着敞开长风衣走在校园大路上骗女孩子的媚眼。

大卫在跟卡卡确定关系的第二天，就被带去觐见因扎吉。年轻俊美头衔比他的论文标题还要长的教授把他从头到尾打量一遍，用一种博导看本科生不堪入目的论文的眼神把他上下打量了一遍，转头问卡卡“快告诉我你在开玩笑”

卡卡回答的很认真“不是，他的确是我的男朋友”

因扎吉只能摊手“你开心吧”

这是第二次觐见因扎吉，被卡卡牵引着踏入两人间办公室。因扎吉坐在办公桌后，被电脑屏幕和论文堆包围，手边是茶杯，一只小小的泰迪熊坐在手提和巨大无比的电脑屏幕旁，格格不入。

“所以你要带家属出席？”因扎吉抬眼看人，对着卡卡还能和颜悦色，看到大卫就成了嘶嘶作响的毒蛇。

“也不是，就是大卫他有个作业想要你看看，然后我们可以——”

“ricky，你想拒绝我的午饭只要直说就好了，没必要用愚蠢崽子的作业来糟蹋我，好吗”卡卡睁大眼睛看着因扎吉，看得他一阵心软“好吧好吧，把作业拿来吧”

大卫回想起那一刻，既觉得因扎吉背后有着大翅膀，也看到了他的头上冒出盘角，但是揉揉眼睛什么都没有。

“这顿午饭果然可以省下了，路易斯你就是一头猪，让我告诉你怎么做”因扎吉看完了code，连不屑的冷笑和多余的交流都省略了，开了邮箱开始回邮件，键盘砸的哒哒响。大卫的手机震了震，是因扎吉的邮件，他的代码被标注出了错误，还附赠了从zybook 里翻出来的quote。

事后，大卫还在困惑因扎吉的给出解决方案的秒速，卡卡靠在他肩膀上同样把键盘砸的飞快“你不知道吗，他是zybook的主编人之一。在我们院里有个传说，他是在图书馆角落对着一只泰迪写出来。”


End file.
